Uzas
Legion Badge]] Uzas was a Khornate Berserker and the former Sergeant of 4th Claw of the Night Lords Traitor Legion. He would eventually join 1st Claw and serve under the leadership of Talos Valcoran on the Strike Cruiser Covenant of Blood, which was captained by the Possessed Chaos Space Marine known as "The Exalted". He was despised by his comrades in 1st Claw for his mindless slaughter of crew slaves and undisciplined nature in combat. Talos was subjected to the manipulations of his immediate superior, as well as those of the powerful Chaos Lord Abaddon the Despoiler, which placed him and his warriors in mortal danger time and again. History Like his comrades Talos and Xarl, Uzas was raised in the poor and crime-stricken heart of Nostramo. He would join the Night Lords Legion during the latter portion of the Great Crusade and would later take part in the epic final battle of the Horus Heresy during the Battle of Terra. At one point he reached the rank of Sergeant for the 4th Claw of the 10th Company, however, the destruction of his squad would lead to him being transferred to the 1st Claw as a standard tactical marine. Falling to Chaos Once a proud and honourable fighter, by the end of the 41st Millennium, Uzas had fallen deeply into the clutches of Khorne, becoming a Khornate Berzeker in both practice and mind. He was the only member of 1st Claw to ever outwardly show his service to any of the Chaos Gods, though he was not alone in his interests. He would become despised by his comrades in 1st Claw who saw Uzas as a liability and loose cannon for his undisciplined nature in combat and his often mindless slaughter of crew slaves aboard the Covenant of Blood and later the Echo of Damnation. His long "fall" into becoming a Khorne Berzerker was an irritant and a source of constant grief and annoyance to Talos, who remembered Uzas' glory years of the past. Despite Uzas' more bloodthirsty tendencies always bubbling at the surface, at times, his psyche would temporarily reach temporary states of lucidity, which provided him moments of clarity and wisdom. Death After Uzas slew the Night Lord Tor Xal of 3rd Claw, the murdered Legionary's comrades attempted to exact their revenge by murdering Uzas in turn. This eventually led Talos in a bloody confrontation against his fellow Night Lords to defend his former friend. During one of his very temporary moments of clarity, Uzas came to the realisation that Cyrion, a fellow comrade of 1st Claw and close friend of Talos, was actually responsible for committing many of the murders aboard the Echo of Damnation for which Uzas was accused of committing. To make matters worse, Cyrion had been deliberately framing Uzas to cover up for his own murderous acts. When Uzas later confronted Cyrion on Tsagualsa about the latter's own penchant for preying upon mortal crewm slaves, Cyrion attacked his accuser, which in turn, enraged Uzas into attacking him. Thinking was just another case of Uzas having one of his bouts of bloodlust, Talos was tricked into aiding Cyrion and killing the blood-maddened Night Lord. Unable to speak due to his grievous wound he sustained, he was unable to thank Talos before he died. Wounded, Cyrion lied to Talos about the reason why Uzas had attacked him, and later died shortly thereafter, taking this secret to the grave. Personality As his allegiance to the Chaos God Khorne would suggest, Uzas was a violent and uncontrollable individual who quickly won the hatred of those who fought at his side. Uzas did however show a strong loyalty to his legion and, sometimes, his squad throughout his corruption. He also showed moments of his former intelligence, letting loose a verse of wisdom in between his spouts of rage and confusion. Wargear *'Artificer Armour' - Uzas' battle-plate was an amalgamation of scavenged pieces won in battle or taken from the bodies of fallen brothers of the Night Lords Legion. *'Chainaxe' - Uzas' chainaxe was taken from the corpse of Sar Zell, the former Devastator Marine for 1st Claw, who died during Tsagualsa's fall, when he was killed by the Ultramarines. *'Bolter' *'Legion Gladius' Trivia Užas means terror or horror in Serbian and Croatian. Sources *Night Lords Novel Series: **''Soul Hunter'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden **''Blood Reaver'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden **''Void Stalker'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden Category:U Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters Category:Night Lords